


Before Sunrise (English Version)

by ashtobone



Series: Before [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Before Sunrise, Europe, Eurotrip, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Night Stands, Vienna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtobone/pseuds/ashtobone
Summary: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson meet casually on a train and wake up to a sudden crush. The next day, Harry will go to Paris and Louis will head to the United States. When Louis makes a proposal, it is up to Harry to decide whether to get off the train with that stranger, for a tour of Vienna that would last all night, until dawn.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Before [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918342
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Before Sunrise" is an adaptation and was originally published in 2017, on Wattpad. For many reasons, I was absent and took my stories with me. I don't intend to publish them again on Wattpad, but it seems unfair to leave them in the dark and away from the people who read, liked and supported me when I published it.
> 
> This and all my stories originally posted on Wattpad will be transferred here to the Archive and I hope they can still please some hearts as they once did.

**• Harry •**

The railroad stretched, seeming to have no end. Looking around, I saw passengers sleeping, reading and watching the landscape. I was curled up in the chair myself trying to focus on a book. I was tired. Comfortable, but tired. I wore simple clothes and probably looked sleepy. My curly hair must have been a mess.

I looked back at my book and nibbled on a small bar of chocolates I had in my backpack. When the words danced in front of me, I heard a heated argument that came directly from the next row. An elderly couple, who used to talk softly, was now screaming. They shouted in German and everyone on the train watched the scene, embarrassed.

I was very tired. I wanted silence to read my book, so I just got up from where I was, holding my backpack weakly and quickly looking for another free seat. I found it and went towards it, just a few rows behind my original place.

As I settled down, my gaze was shifted slightly to the opposite row and a boy was watching me. He gave a slight nod and I smiled, trying to relieve the tension that the couple's argument had caused in everyone.

I sat down and immediately took my eyes back to my book. At the same moment the lady who was arguing with her husband got up and went to the end of the car, to the door that connected it to the rest of the train. My eyes followed her involuntarily and when she disappeared behind the door I looked directly at the same boy as before. He was also looking directly at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for just vanishing! Whoever may be reading this, brace yourselves: I'm coming back - slowly, but yeah.

**_Louis_ **

\- Do you have any idea what they were talking about? Speak English? - I asked the boy sitting across the hall.

\- Yes! But no, I don't know what they were talking about. - He gave me a side smile that I didn't know how to decipher - Have you heard that when couples get older, they lose the ability to listen to each other?

\- Really? - I asked curious.

\- Supposedly... Men lose the ability to hear higher frequencies and women to hear lower frequencies. I think they cancel each other out. - He explained and this time he smiled broadly, exposing dimples in his cheeks, amusing himself with my genuine curiosity.

\- Maybe it's nature allowing couples to grow old together, you know... Without one killing the other. - I completed, trying to look fun.

My attempt seemed to have been in vain and a silence fell over us. He was looking at me with a funny expression and big green eyes. I was already feeling embarrassed, I didn't know if I should continue that conversation or just let it go. They were the most agonizing seconds I have spent in my life.

\- What are you reading? I asked, pointing to the book that rested on the boy's backpack.

He held the book up in his hand and I could read the title "The Notebook". Once again we were left in that awkward silence. I tried to look away, but some greater force drew me to him.

\- There are so many strange people on the train, don't you think? - He asked, saving me from the (probably failed) attempt to start another conversation. - Last week I was on a train to Holmes Chapel, talking to four people and, believe me, three had already killed someone. - Completed, looking at me in a fun way.

\- No way! - I doubted in the middle of a relaxed laugh.

\- Oh really! One was a war veteran, one had killed her boyfriend, and another caused a traffic accident. - He was so serious that I ended up believing.

\- So you were the only one who hadn't killed anyone? - I asked.

\- Oh no! - He spoke and shook his head, messing the little curls in his hair. - I was one of them, but you need to guess which one.

I started to laugh as soon as he finished the sentence and saw, again, a smile forming on his face. The sound of his laughter soon joined mine. Where did that boy come from?

We were interrupted by a noise at the door that connected the cars and then the lady who argued fiercely with her husband was passing by us again. When she approached her husband very seriously, she started an argument again. I smiled watching the scene repeat itself and I turned to the boy with the curls.

\- You know, I was thinking of going to the dining car in a little while. You want to go with me? - I asked without much expectation, while he looked discouraged at the discussion that had started again.

\- We'd better go. - He replied shaking his head slightly.

We got up and walked, smiling, towards the door. The same door from which that lady had just come out.

* * *

**_Harry_ **

\- Oh, by the way, I'm Louis. - The boy said smiling as we walked through the door to the dining car. When he smiled, small lines appeared in the corner of his deeply blue eyes.

\- Harry. - I replied, returning the smile.

We sat at a small table and shared a portion of potatoes with Louis. I don't think any of us were really hungry.

\- How do you speak English so well? - He asked confused and for the first time I realized that he knew nothing but my name.

\- Oh, I'm from Holmes Chapel. - I replied and quickly added: - I spend most of my time in Paris, because of the school. How do you speak English so well?

\- I'm from Doncaster, but I live in Los Angeles now. - He explained and after a moment of silence, asked: - Where are you going?

\- Going back to Paris. My classes start next week. I was visiting my mom at home. - I didn't quite understand why I was giving him so many details, it just seemed right.

\- And how is she? - He asked.

\- Good, very good. But you? Where are you going? - I really felt curious about Louis' fate.

\- Vienna.

\- Do what there? - I was inexplicably curious.

\- I don't know. Tomorrow morning I catch a plane in Vienna and return to LA. - And his expression, for a brief moment, looked tired.

\- Are you on vacation?

He sighed before answering:

\- I don't know. I've only been traveling for the past two or three weeks.

I couldn't contain my curiosity, I just let myself be carried away in the conversation.

\- Have you been visiting friends? Family? - I asked and was afraid to look desperate.

\- I visited a friend in Madrid, but most of the time I just ... - His gaze drifted slowly to the window and he continued: - I'm almost on a "eurotrip", you know? It is fascinating to travel around. You spend all that time trying to find your destination and when you get there you just look around. It is never exactly what you expected and then you just move on to the next place. Just wait for something better.

He was still looking at the landscape, which passed by us quickly. The tired expression and a certain dismay had returned to his face and his fingers were curled anxiously in the sleeves of his sweater, which was, without a doubt, much bigger than he was. I remained quiet just for a moment, before resuming the conversation.

\- It's like getting ready for a party and falling asleep. - I said and he looked at me confused, with raised eyebrows. I laughed and continued: - It's how I feel when I travel. I force myself not to expect anything too much and then, everything that happens is a surprise. The most insignificant things can create infinite interest. - I concluded, smiling.

\- That's what I like when I travel. You can sit down, chat with someone interesting, see something beautiful, read a good book and that's it! Did you have a good day. If you do this at home, everyone will think it’s a pain! - He laughed and I followed him. It was funny and almost poetic as the sound of our laughter seemed to be complete.

* * *

**_Louis_ **

\- So, what do you study, Harry? - I asked, a little shy. I was really amazed, that conversation was flowing so well and I had only known him for a few minutes.

\- Literature, but I'm not sure if that's what I really want to do.

\- You write? Want to write?

\- Yes, I write some songs and poetry but... - He stopped for a second, as if trying to find a good way to continue, and then continued: - I had this obsession to create a new form of expression.

I silently watched the funny expression on his face. He looked doubtful as to what he had just said, so I smiled, encouraging him. He smiled and started to gesture as he continued his explanation:

\- That's life, you know? - Asked raising his hands as if they formed a large circle and then a smaller circle. I nodded slightly and he continued, showing the smaller circle: - This is what words can express. I... It's a very personal perception, you know? This is what we can express because there are just not enough words, not for all feelings and experiences. I think that most of life we will never be able to express to anyone.

I nodded again, smiling. He made me a little embarrassed, he was so young and he seemed to know so much. I was definitely charmed by the boy across the table. We were silent for a while, just watching the landscape, as if we didn't know what to say.

I sighed and then said playfully:

\- So, it was nice not to talk to you!

We laughed together and he shook his head, adding:

\- Tell me, are you at school?

\- Nah, I never wanted to graduate. - I answered with a shrug and he continued asking questions. Although I didn't know him, I could already tell how curious he was.

\- Do you work? - He asked.

\- Just one of those stupid jobs like everyone else's.

\- It's very boring? You are not happy? - He looked genuinely concerned and about to swallow me with his big green eyes fixed on my face. I thought that was funny and replied smiling to reassure him:

\- I write in a small newspaper, it's okay. I don't do much and I don't earn much. It is a decent job.

He watched me for a minute, as if analyzing me thoroughly, as if evaluating every word said until then. I felt my cheeks heating up, I was probably blushing. I smiled again trying to ease the tension and he smiled in response. The same smile, the first one I didn't know how to decipher.

Changing the subject completely, after his enigmatic smile, Harry asked:

\- How's your trip going?

\- Well, in a way it was terrible. - I said and completed, looking into his face: - At the same time, just sitting all day on a train and looking around has been wonderful.

\- As well? - He questioned and I knew, at that moment, that it was a game. I smiled and started to joke:

\- It makes me think about the poetry of life.

He laughed at my answer and we stayed that way, relaxed, for a few more minutes. Harry was talking a little more about college when we were interrupted by a waitress who asked if we would like to place any more orders. I shook it a little and watched Harry as he ordered a cup of tea.

I couldn't stop watching him. His hair, his green eyes, his cheeky smile. His hands gesturing as he changed the subject like that, just like that. My eyes registered his posture, the expressions on his face. My ears recorded the hoarse tone of his voice.

Harry was completely mesmerizing, charming. He turned the smallest things into something very interesting. Everything looked great, every word formed on his lips. I couldn't stop staring at his lips, I probably wanted to kiss them.

He told me about his family, his mother and sister. He told little stories of his childhood and I laughed. He quoted his favorite books and authors, always curious, asking if I knew them, if I liked them. I listened to him, answered all his curious questions, and I felt myself, little by little, plunging into the boy's intimacy in front of me.

Before long, I knew, we would be in Vienna. I would have to say goodbye to him. I would have to get up, hold my bag and say goodbye to him. I would have to leave that seat, leave the train, the station behind. I would have to leave him.

* * *

**_Harry_ **

Louis was really incredible. Time with him went by so quickly, certainly faster than I would have liked. Soon we would be in Vienna, he would get off the train and I would stay there, go on my way to Paris. The truth is that I didn't even want to think about that, to say goodbye.

I was enjoying talking to him, the sound of his laughter and his sharp responses. I liked to see him straightening his bangs while I talked nonstop, his delicate smile and the wrinkles ... I was completely silly when they appeared in the corner of his eyes. What I liked most was, without a doubt, the way he looked at me. I might just be crazy, but part of me swore I saw him staring at my lips, like he wanted to kiss me urgently.

I told him a few things about my mother, some stories of fights with my sister, Gemma. Louis also had sisters, talked a little about them and there were so many names, I really didn't know how he could remember them all. I wouldn't remember.

We were at ease, almost as if we had known each other for years, although we know practically nothing about each other. We continued like this, talking casually, until the moment when I felt the train slowing down. We entered the station in Vienna.

A slight shiver ran down my spine. We had arrived. Louis would leave the train. I couldn't say that I hadn't thought about it for the past few hours, when the end of the afternoon was approaching and the sky was taking on other shades, in addition to the clear blue that prevailed throughout the day. Part of me just wanted something to happen, that time passed slowly, or that Louis didn't have to go down. That he didn't want to go down, but to accompany me for the rest of the trip to Paris, maybe even more than that.

I sighed, building up the courage to say something as the train came to a complete stop beside the platform.

\- Vienna. You land here, right? - I asked.

\- Damn it. I wish I had met you before. - He replied with a weak smile. - I really enjoyed talking to you, Harry.

\- I enjoyed talking to you too, Louis. - I returned an equally weak smile, maybe I looked genuinely sad.

\- I hardly talk to _anyone_. - He replied, hanging the backpack on his shoulder.

I stared at him for just a second and then he turned away, heading for the door. When it closed behind him, I was alone in the dining car, staring at the platform, hoping to see Louis there and who knows, give him one last goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Louis_ **

The door that led to the dining car closed behind me. I set the backpack on my shoulder and headed for the exit. I would get off that train, spend the night there, in Vienna, and in the morning I would take a flight that would take me back to LA - the place I call home.

I was almost at the door, just a few steps away from the station and I felt wrong. It was wrong to leave that train and Harry behind, it was wrong to waste someone so incredible. I took a deep breath, feeling my pulse quicken, and walked back to the car where I had left him.

I banged open the door, I was nervous and I knew it would look crazy. I had a proposal, but he would never accept it.

Harry looked at me startled. He was looking out the window when I got into the car, but now his eyes were fixed on my face and his expression was confused. I smiled and approached, running over my own words I said:

\- I had a crazy idea. - I admitted and continued: - If I don't ask you that now it will be one of those things that haunt you forever.

\- What? - He asked with a smile that showed how confused he was.

I looked at his face nervously. I couldn't say anything, all the words were piling up in my throat. He was looking at me with that same expression.

\- What?! - He repeated. He looked… Curious? Confused? Creeped out? Cheered up? I honestly couldn't say.

\- I would really like to continue talking to you. I have no idea what your status is, but I feel like we have a... Connection. - I said, nervous.

\- Yes, me too. - Harry confessed with a shy smile.

\- So about that... Okay, well... I want you to land here in Vienna with me. We can look at the city. - I was completely embarrassed for making such a stupid proposal, but he looked at me as if he were really considering it and then asked:

\- What would we do?

\- I do not know! I just know that tomorrow I have this flight scheduled at 9:30 am and I cannot pay for a hotel. We’ll probably just walk around all night. - I smiled to relieve the tension and continued: - If I'm a psychotic nut you can give up anytime, you go back to the station and take the next train to Paris.

He stared at me in silence, possibly judging me for being so impulsive and stupid. I kept throwing the words out, I really wanted to convince you to be an impulsive idiot with me.

\- Think about it: Think in ten, twenty years. - And I continued while he raised his eyebrows, paying attention to every word I said: - Your marriage is no longer the same. You start to blame yourself, to blame whoever is with you. You think of all the people you met and didn't have a chance with, you think of how things could have been, you know? If you had given yourself a chance.

I waited for him to understand what I was getting at. I was really struggling there, but his expression didn't change. Damn it, I probably scared him.

* * *

**_Harry_ **

I was staring at Louis, completely frozen. What he said to me there, his eyes practically begging me to understand him and get off the train with him, it all made sense. It made too much sense to me. I felt a chill, a numbness in every inch of my body. My heart was pounding and racing. My hands were sweating, cold, and I supported them on the table trying to disguise how shaky they were.

I couldn't say anything, so I just watched him as he continued talking:

\- I'm one of those people, Harry. - He smiled as if he was going to tell a very good joke: - Oh, Harry... I'm doing you a big favor. Think of it as time travel, as if your future self decided to spy on what you've been missing out on all this time. Perhaps you realize that you were not missing anything after all. I'm just a boring guy like many others you'll meet later, but at least you're going to know that twenty years from now.

I felt a smile form on my face as Louis's blue eyes shone, mischievous. He knew he had convinced me.

\- I don't know if I understood the whole story. - I replied, with my speech disturbed by an anxious laugh. I was full of expectations and just concluded: - I'll get my backpack.

* * *

**_Louis_ **

Harry adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and got up from the chair. I couldn't believe that I had convinced him, that he would really spend the night wandering around Vienna beside me.

We got off the train and he was walking just a few steps behind me, maybe he still hesitated, even though he didn't want to. I couldn't blame him.

We were walking towards the staircase that would finally take us out of the station and into the heart of Vienna. I went up a few steps and when I looked back, Harry was there, standing straight. He would give up and I knew it. My mouth opened, I was ready to say that it was okay, that I understood him. I was ready to agree with him when he told me I was crazy.

To my surprise, Harry looked at me and smiled again, exposing the dimples in his cheeks. He hurried up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time, looking at me and lightly biting his bottom lip. He stopped beside me and let out a light laugh.

I was confident that it would be a great night, as now Harry and I were walking side by side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!
> 
> Before we start, I think I need to give you all a heads up: I'm not really sure how many people are actually reading this story as the chapters get published, but it might take a little while before I can manage to update again.
> 
> The next few weeks are gonna get intense with school and work stuff, so I might not come around in a while. I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting and I hope you guys won't forget me while I'm away! I'll try my best to update again asap, but if I don't, I hope you all can understand!

**_Harry_ **

We left the station without a definite destination, just Louis and me, with an entire night that would be ours alone. I stopped in silence for some time, so I decided to start a conversation:

\- Do you know what that reminds me of?

\- What? - Louis asked as he frowned.

\- All those people we met. - I continued: - You know? Those we pass through or make a little contact with and let go.

\- Oh yeah. We could have done that. - He commented smiling.

\- Well, no matter what - I said returning his smile - We now know each other.

He continued to smile and stare into my eyes and then held out his open hand in my direction. I put my hand in his in a slight squeeze, I was a little embarrassed I was touching him for the first time. I felt his hand, tightly attached to mine, and he pulled me a little closer.

\- Yeah, we met. - He finished with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**_Louis_ **

We walked in silence, side by side, crossing a small bridge. Vienna was beautiful, Harry and I looked at everything around us and exchanged shy glances now and then.

I was very close to losing control at once. I had touched him, that proximity could have killed me right there. It was a silly feeling, but very strong and palpable. The silence was strange, almost as strange as the feeling that there was, in one way or another, a kind of compromise there.

\- It's a strange feeling. - Harry started and followed his reasoning: - When we talked on the train, it was as if we were in public, all those people around us. Now that we're actually walking around, it's like we're alone.

\- I know, it's a little weird. I'm not sure what we should be doing. -I said and put my hand on his shoulder, asking: -Anyway, everything is fine with that, right?

\- Yes, it's actually great. - He smiled shyly, getting a little closer: - Let's go somewhere, look at your guide.

I pulled out a small map that marked tourist spots from my pocket and whispered, more to myself than to him:

\- Good. Okay. We are in Vienna and we are going to some places. Great. - I was a little nervous, feeling his eyes on me.

* * *

**_Harry_ **

I watched Louis talking to himself as he looked at the map with a funny expression on his face. My guess was that he couldn't read maps very well.

Two boys approached talking and Louis decided to approach them to ask for information:

\- Excuse me - he started - Do you speak English?

\- Yes, yes. Sure. - One of the young men answered with a smile and Louis explained:

\- We just arrived in Vienna and we're looking for something... fun. Something fun to do.

\- Yeah. Do you know if there are any museums around here? - I asked and sincerely, of all that I could suggest, why did I suggest museums? I shook my head slightly, getting rid of the stupid thought.

One of the boys laughed and commented:

\- Museums are not quite what I would call fun these days.

The other looked at his watch and said:

\- Anyway, they are already closing at this time. How long will they stay here?

\- Only tonight. - Louis replied, a little embarrassed.

One of the strangers laughed again and asked:

\- Why did you come to Vienna? What were you waiting for?

At that moment, I had a great idea and, before Louis could even open my mouth to explain, I replied:

\- We are in honeymoon.

I felt Louis' surprised look on me and my cheeks heating up.

The young man laughed again and said:

\- I don't believe you. You’re a terrible liar. - He waved at me smiling as I smiled awkwardly at Louis. I was an idiot.

The other boy took a small pamphlet from his pocket and handed it to us, saying:

\- Here. We are in a play, we would like you to come. We are not professional actors, but it's fun. The play is about a cow and an Indian. There are also Russians, Mexicans and a little bit of politics.

Louis laughed out loud and good, I could understand why.

\- Do you have a cow on stage? - He asked, impressed.

\- Nah, it's just an actor dressed as a cow. - One of the boys answered and at that point, Louis laughed. The sound of his laughter was magical.

The other young man added:

\- The address is on the pamphlet, show up if you can. I am the cow.

We all laughed and the two strangers moved away, going in the opposite direction from ours.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Harry_ **

We sat on a bench, very close to a statue, looking at the buildings around us.

\- Look at this, it's beautiful. - Louis said giving me a smile. He continued: - Everything looks perfect.

We stayed there for a while, just enjoying all that beauty. I felt Louis's hand on my leg, squeezing, and it was as if small sparks appeared right where he had touched it. He smiled and said:

\- Okay, time for Q&A. We know a little bit now and we are stuck with each other, I think we can, you know... ask some direct questions.

He laughed and I was a little embarrassed. What the hell was he planning?

\- So, we just ask each other questions? - I asked.

\- That. But we need to be 100% honest with the answers.

I felt my eyes narrow and he laughed again, probably at my stupid face.

\-  _ Sure _ . - I agreed with a tone of irony.

\- First question. - He started.

\- Okay.

\- How was it, you know... describe to me your first sexual feelings.

I choked on a laugh and tried to answer. Anything I said would make it clear how nervous I was.

\- Well... Oh, God! Well... I will not answer! - I was very nervous about that kind of approach. It wasn't bad, but I was a little embarrassed. It was just another matter, another way for that boy to invade me and play with the sensations inside me.

\- Oh, Harry! - He was laughing out loud and I felt my cheeks heating up again. Louis might as well be the champion in making me blush, or I was just too stupid. He continued: - Okay, it's your turn to ask a question.

\- Have you ever fallen in love? - I asked, shy.

\- Yes. - He replied, continuing: - Okay, next question. What do you think of...

\- Hey! Wait! - I interrupted and he watched me while I asked: - Can we give answers like that, monosyllabic?

\- Why not?

\- You seemed to want details about mine... how is it? "Sexual feelings"? - I gave a relaxed laugh.

\- But they are two completely different things. I could tell you everything about my first time, without any problems. But what if I asked you about love?

* * *

**_Louis_ **

Harry remained silent for a brief moment after hearing my question. He frowned and his lips formed a small beak. He gave me an audacious smile and replied:

\- Well, I would lie. I would lie, but it would be a great story.

\- See it? The whole concept of love is more complex. Love is like God or something. - I watched the expression of confusion returning to his face. Harry was so amazing and smart, but at the same time I had the ability to confuse him. Did anyone else have it? I didn't stick to that thought for long, I just continued: - Love is everywhere... I see it, I feel it, but I never know if the other person will give it to me.

\- I know how it is. - He said and I could have sworn he was... disappointed.


End file.
